Megami Tensei Wiki:Poll
Welcome to the Poll page, where the results of previous polls are detailed and where one may vote on certain non-time sensitive polls. Feel free to comment on the polls, or suggest new poll ideas on this page's talk page. Non-administrative polls ideally run for two weeks on the front page. Please try to avoid compulsions from replacing the current one until then. Atlus USA Poll What did you say when Atlus USA asked what you'd like to see from Shin Megami Tensei in the future? More Sequels or next installments? More Remakes or Remasters? More Downloadable Content? More Official Merchandise? More PC Ports? More PlayStation 4 Ports? More Xbox One Ports? More Nintendo Switch Ports? Scent of Mass Destruction Primaniacs is releasing Persona 3 perfumes. Which scent will be your top choice? Aromatic watery note - Hero Fruity floral bouquet - Yukari Bitter fresh note - Junpei Elegant floral bouquet - Mitsuru Casual herbal note - Akihiko Tender floral bouquet - Fuuka Purely floral bouquet - Aigis Orange musky note - Ken Woody herbal note - Shinjiro Endless Night Cross-dressing Who pulled off the most fabulous cross-dressing outfit in P3D/P5D? P3 Protagonist's Maid Look Junpei's Bearded Cheerleader Cosplay Akihiko's Miniskirt Police Cosplay Ken's Gekkoukan School Female Uniform P5 Protagonist's Punisher Cop Costume Ryuji's High School Girl Look Yusuke's Kunoichi Costume The Name's the Same Which name do you prefer more than the others? Akira Kurusu Ren Amamiya My little guinea pig It's Showtime! Once again - "It's Showtime"! Which Dancing Night are you? Dancing Moon Night! Dancing All Night! Dancing Star Night! PS4 Dynamic Theme and Avatar Pack Is the Persona 5 Dynamic Theme and Avatar Pack gracing your PS4 menu right now? Yes No Believe in Us who Believe in You! Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves or not? Yes No The First Game to Play If you were given these three upcoming Atlus games at once, which would you choose to play and complete first? Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Persona 5 Square Enix Persona 5 Poll Square Enix asked gamers what they find most interesting about Persona 5 in their 50-question survey on Final Fantasy XV. Based on the choices, why are you interested with Persona 5? I am a fan of Atlus games. I am a fan of the Persona series. The game is a JRPG. The game has interesting characters. The game has an interesting world setting. Because of the promotion of the game. Because I heard of the game's popularity. Your favorite outlaws! Which of these legendary outlaws, real or fictional, pique your interest the most? Arsène Lupin the gentleman thief by Maurice Leblanc Captain William Kidd the pirate hunter Carmen the gypsy by Prosper Mérimée Ishikawa Goemon the warlord assassin Zorro aka Don Diego de la Vega by Johnston McCulley Out All Night Dancing Persona 4 Dancing All Night will be out this Fall in North America. Which copy are you getting? I'm already playing on my Japanese copy, baby! I've pre-ordered the first day release Launch Edition. I've pre-ordered The Disco Fever: Premium Edition! I'm getting the Standard Edition a while after its release. I'll dig for a used copy from the bargain bin. Devil Survivor 2 Endings Which of the following Devil Survivor 2 endings did you get first? Liberator - side with Daichi to kill the mastermind of the Septentriones invasion Restorer - side with Daichi to restore the world before the invasion Triumphant - side with Daichi to recruit all Demon Tamers to his side Egalitarian - side with Ronaldo to create a world of equality Meritorious - side with Yamato to establish his merit system Kingmaker - side with the Anguished One to overthrow and replace the administrator Genei Ibunroku Sharp FE What was your first impression over the revelation of Genei Ibunroku #FE? Excited! Lots of faith in this fusion work by the Atlus Devil Survivor development team! I'm giving it time for more info and hoping more Shin Megami Tensei elements revealed soon! Disappointed! Definitely not the Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem crossover I'm expecting. Mad! Not only is it a "Fire Emblem" Persona copycat; there's nothing Shin Megami Tensei in it! Persona Q Vocal Supporter Which of these Persona Q DLC Navigators would you download as vocal support, if you could choose just one? Elizabeth Theodore Margaret Marie Nanako Dojima Favorite Fujiwara no Chikata Oni Which of these four Onis controlled by Fujiwara no Chikata during the Heian period of Japan is your favorite? Fuu-Ki Kin-Ki Sui-Ki Ongyo-Ki Christmas Courage Costume If you had Heroic-level Courage, which costume would you wear to a Christmas party? A hardcore bear wearing a bear suit wearing a reindeer suit for that complicated look. A crazed feral reindeer plowing through any obstacle and make Santa cry! A cute reindeer costume with a cape and skirt to be Santa's Christmas partner~ A red-nosed reindeer ready to partner with Santa - it's hot and sweaty inside! A one-piece Santa costume for giving the kind of presents the fat Santa doesn't give~ A Santa costume for peaceful people who wish to deliver love around the world! The Q-test of the bunch! Atlus USA unveils Kanji, Koromaru, Rise, and Fuuka in Persona Q! Who would you consider the cutest of the bunch? Kanji Rise Fuuka Koromaru All Night Long, All Night If you could be Dancing All Night with one of these characters, who would it be? Kanji Tatsumi Yosuke Hanamura Chie Satonaka Ultimax New Arrivals Which of the following Persona 4 Arena Ultimax new arrivals will you play as the most? Yukari Takeba Junpei Iori Sho Minazuki Rise Kujikawa Ken Amada & Koromaru Tohru Adachi Devil Survivor Endings Which of the following Devil Survivor 1 endings did you get first? Early Bad Ending Yuzu Ending Atsuro Ending Gin Ending Amane Ending Naoya Endings Better Persona 2 Playable Cast Between the Persona 2 games, which game did you think had a better playable cast? Innocent Sin Eternal Punishment Contracted demon value What do you value most from Persona 2 contracted demons? Money Items Tarot Cards Rumors New Persona game hype What upcoming Persona game are you most excited for? Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Persona 4 Dancing All Night Persona 5 Persona Q ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' difficulty What mode did you first play Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 on? Normal Hard Rating Shin Megami Tensei IV For those who have played it, rate the quality of Shin Megami Tensei IV on a scale of 1-10. 1 (lowest) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (highest) Number of people who felled Demi-fiend Have you beaten the Demi-fiend in Digital Devil Saga? I haven't played Digital Devil Saga yet. Yes No Preferred console type for Persona 5 *Ran for two weeks and one day, beginning July 13th to July 28th SMTIV Preorder Numbers *Ran for four weeks and one day, beginning June 14th to July 13th Most Wanted Sequel *Ran for four weeks and four days, beginning May 19th to June 13th Opinions on Hitomi What did you think of Hitomi Tono in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers? Upbeat Calm Sexy Remembering Ronaldo's Birthday *Ran for two weeks and one day, beginning April 17th to May 2nd Favorite Male Investigation Team Member Who was your favorite male Investigation Team member? Yu Narukami Yosuke Hanamura Kanji Tatsumi Teddie ''Devil Survivor 1'' Ratings On a scale of one to five, how good do you think Devil Survivor 1 was? Never played it 1 2 3 4 5 Favorite Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Fiend *Ran for two weeks, beginning March 1st to March 15th Preferred P3 Voice Acting *Ran for two weeks, beginning February 15th to March 1st ''Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem's genre is... *Ran for two weeks, beginning February 1st to February 15th Recommending ''Persona 4 Golden to a Persona 4 Veteran? *Ran for two weeks, beginning January 18th to February 1st Most Wanted Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Route *Ran for two weeks, beginning January 4th to January 18th Hope for Eternal Punishment Localization *Ran for two weeks and one day, beginning December 20th to January 4th Favorite Persona 4 Opening *Ran for two weeks and two days, beginning December 4th to December 20th Malevolent Entity's Identity *Ran for two weeks, beginning November 20th to December 4th ''Persona 4 Golden'' Preorders *Ran for three weeks, beginning October 30th to November 20th How many people used guides for Persona 4; who didn't even play it yet? *Ran for two weeks, beginning October 16th to October 30th How many people used guides for Strange Journey; who didn't even play it yet? *Ran for two weeks and one day, beginning September 30th to October 15th Favorite 5th Persona 1 Member *Ran for two weeks and one day, beginning September 15th to September 30th Favorite SJ Demon Lord *Ran for two weeks, beginning September 1st to September 15th What should be P3MC's fate? *Ran for two weeks and one day, beginning 16th August to 31th August Preferred Persona 3 Protagonist *Ran for two weeks and one day, beginning 1st August to 15th August Preferred Character Designer *Ran for two weeks, beginning 18th July to 1st August Favorite Moirae Sister *Ran for one week and six days, beginning 5th July to 18th July Favorite Cu Chulainn variation *Ran for one week, beginning 28th June to 5th July Statbox Spacing Do you think we should have spacing between sections in the Stat portion of our demon pages? Yes, I want spacing. No, I do not want spacing. The MegaTen wikia beams some love to its favorite angel *Ran for one week and three days, beginning 14th June to 26th June Potential P4U Mains *Ran for three weeks and seven days, beginning 25th May to 14th June 2012 Infobox Label Capitalization *Ran for one day, beginning 24th May to 25th May 2012 Alignment *Ran for two weeks, beginning 10th May to 24th May 2012 Design Interpretation: stay or go? *Ran for two days, beginning 8th May to 9th May 2012 Tired of Persona 4? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 11th April to 07th May 2012 For P4A, English VA vs Japanese VA? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 10th March to 11th April 2012 What's great about Devil Survivor 2? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 07th February to 09th March 2012 ''Strange Journey'' = SMTIV? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 03rd January to 06th February 2012 Links to Catherine *Ran for four weeks, beginning 03rd December to 02nd January 2012 Animation or Game? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 03rd November to 02nd December 2011 Serious Question I *Ran for four weeks, beginning 03rd October to 02nd November 2011 Favorite Protagonist? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 06th September to 02nd October 2011 Get Overclocked ? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 12th August to 07th September 2011 Why Devil Survivor 2? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 10th July to 07th August 2011 ''Persona 4'' References? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 01st November to 05th December 2009 before it was closed for being broken. Why Female Protagonist? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 01st October to 31st October 2009 Megaten Ready? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 02nd September to 30th September 2009 Played Devil Survivor? *Ran for two weeks, beginning 17th August July to 31st August 2009 Favorite Persona title? *Ran for two weeks, beginning 31st July to 16th August 2009 What's your next MegaTen title? *Ran for two weeks, beginning 16th July to 30th July 2009 Bearer of Reason *Ran for three weeks, beginning 24th June to 14th July 2009 Playing Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE *Ran for two weeks, beginning 10th June to 24th June 2009 Intro to the Megami Tensei series *Ran for one week, beginning 3rd June to 10th June 2009 Category:Wiki